


What happens in Vegas....

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuing smutty adventures of the Core Four, now with 50% more smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The places the Scoobies visit on the Vegas Strip are real. I used Frommer's guide to help me describe them. However; I am quite aware that they are not situated as close to one another as the scene might portray, so let's just pretend this is my version of Vegas and they are, okay? Also, this represents my first attempt at writing slash, please be kind.

They'd arrived in Vegas a week after that night. He was just glad he'd persuaded Willow to come by conventional means. They still didn't know the extent of her powers and he didn't want to cause her harm by overtaxing them. Thanks to the paycheck he'd gotten from the Council two years ago (and some smart investing by Anya) he had plenty of money to spend on travel and accommodations. Which he left up to Buffy. So here he was standing in the lobby of wherever it was Buffy had booked them, waiting for the keys to their rooms. The girls, no women, had insisted they share a room and that he and Xander share another. Something about tradition and all that. They would find a chapel shortly and book times for three days hence. Plenty of time for Buffy and Willow to find dresses, Xander to find a new tux and for him to get his altered. His thoughts were interrupted by his love pulling on his sleeve.  
   
"Here ya go honey, you're on the third floor and we're on the fifth," she said handing him a keycard.  
   
"Why not on the same floor. And why not better rooms?"  
   
"Even you don't have enough money to afford the Presidential suite. And separate floors so we don't get tempted to sneak into each other's rooms. Remember, you promised, no Buffy and Giles time until we become Mr. and Mrs."  
   
He did remember and rather hoped she hadn't. They'd spent every night together and he couldn't imagine spending another without her in his arms.  
   
"So, elevators that way, I'll see you in the morning."  
   
"What, no dinner together?"  
   
"Giles, we've just traveled from Bath, England to Las Vegas, Nevada. Jet lagged, smelly and not fit for company. Will and I are gonna order room service, watch a movie an' crash. We'll meet up for breakfast, I promise."  
   
Buffy kissed him, and then waltzed over to Willow. Willow was saying something to Xander, who looked like he felt just what Giles was feeling about the room assignments. Xander kissed Willow, and then wandered in his direction.  
              
Xander was in fact kinda pissed. "So, G-man," he said, trying not to take out too much on the Brit-guy. "What room are we in?  
   
"312, and how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"  
   
Xander just grinned as a bellhop came over with a cart for their luggage. When they reached the room, Xander walked in to check it out while Giles tipped the bellhop and went to find the bedroom. When he did, all he could do was stare.  
   
"Pretty nifty, couple of nice chairs, a big screen TV, mini bar, all the comforts of home. How's the bedroom look? G-man? Giles?" Xander said worriedly as all the Watcher did was gape and make sputtering sounds.  
   
Xander followed his gaze and found the source of the gaping. In the middle of the room sat a California king size bed. Just one. Not the two he was sure Buffy had asked for. This was a problem.  
   
"I'll call Buffy. This is a mistake, we'll get it fixed in no time, I promise." He rushed to the phone.  
   
Giles absorbed the words, but didn't react. He just stumbled into the room and sat heavily on the bed. He hoped this was something that could be fixed. He didn't want to imagine having to share a bed with Xander, not after the thoughts he'd had that night. Xander returned shortly, looking decidedly pale.  
   
"Buffy and Will are in the same boat. Turns out it was a mistake, but we gotta stick with what we have. There's a convention in town and no free rooms unless you wanna bust the whole budget on two nights in the Presidential suite."  
   
He couldn't do that, not to Buffy.  
   
"No, I guess we'll muddle through some how."  
   
"Yeah, I'll take some blankets and sleep in one of the chairs out there," Xander volunteered.  
   
He also didn't want to visit the thoughts he'd had on that night, but they came creeping back, with new ones. What did Giles wear to bed? What would Giles smell like, feel like? He had to stop those thoughts. He loved Willow, only Willow.  
   
"Nonsense. We're two responsible, reasonable men. The bed is big enough to share. I'll sleep on top of the covers, that's all. Now let's unpack, shall we?"  
   
Buffy and Willow just ran with the problem. It wasn't like this was the first time they'd shared a bed. Even with the events of that night, they were comfortable. For Buffy it had been an interesting one time thing, for Willow it had been a way to see another side of her best friend.

 

"So how's Giles dealing with it?" Willow asked.  
   
"Dunno, that was Xander. I kinda got that Giles was non-verbal. But they'll deal. It's not like they're hot for each other or anything."

 

"Oh I don't know. You didn't see the looks they were giving each other."  
   
"Each other? I thought Xand was looking at me and Giles was looking at you!"  
   
"There was looking at us, but this was a different kind of looking. And they were all silent and awkwardy the next morning. So there might be something there, I think they're just curious, nothing serious really."  
   
"Curious? No. Not safe cautious Giles and woman-loving Xander."  
   
But as soon as the words were out of her mouth, Buffy wondered.  
   
Xander had just stuffed his clothes randomly into drawers, not caring about wrinkles or being able to find anything. He didn't even care that Will would give him a talking to about proper care of his wardrobe. The tension was high in the bedroom and he wanted out of there quick, so he hurried to the living area with its big screen TV. He could deal. So he was sleeping in the same bed as Giles, so what? So all those thought came creeping back in. Oh, he wasn't gay, no sir, loving the women here. But he was curious, and he longer lumped Giles in the 'father figure' column either, more like the 'friend/mentor' column. It wigged him a little that his curiosity was piqued more so cause it was Giles than anything.  
   
Yeah he'd been a bit curious when Larry'd come out to him, but not enough that he wanted to do anything with him. And that's what he wanted now, to do things, with Giles. Maybe it was because he trusted Giles not to hurt him. Maybe because he trusted himself enough not to hurt Giles. It was all confusing, so he just jabbed buttons on the remote until he cam across some buxom blondes in bikinis.  
   
Giles, meanwhile, diligently sorted pants from shirts from other things. He carefully folded and placed each item in appropriate drawers. He debated with himself for five minutes before crossing to the other side of the room and sorting out Xander's clothes, the boy would thank him later for sparing him the lecture from Willow. He hung his tux in the closet, vowing to find a tailor soon. He was somewhat embarrassed to put condoms and lubricant in the bedside table. The former he had because he didn't want to risk the spell a second time; the latter because Buffy had hinted at trying some kinkier things once they'd tied the knot.  
   
So he was sharing a bed with Xander. He could share a bed with another man. He'd done it in prep school. But his mind drifted to the last time he'd shared a bed Thomas and Phillip and Ethan. After they'd buried Randall, Deidre had drunk herself into slumber and they'd all sought one another out for comfort, leading to…well best not think about that. He grabbed his toiletries and went to have a shower before retiring for the night. When he returned, he saw Xander gathering his things to do the same. They just nodded and Giles lay on top of the covers in a t-shirt and boxers. He grabbed his book and started reading.  
   
Xander almost paled when Giles came out of the bathroom. He smelled so fresh and clean. He steeled himself to get past the Englishman and hurriedly closed the door. You can do this, he told himself, just remember, you love Willow, you would never do anything to hurt Willow and that includes hanky panky with Giles. He quickly showered, brushed his teeth and got changed. He padded to the bed and slipped under the covers without Giles noticing. The older man put his book down, took off his glasses and turned off the light.  
   
"Good night, Xander."  
   
"Night, Giles."  
   
They both fell into uneasy slumber. Xander started to have another nightmare about Caleb and his eye. They didn't come as frequently now, but when they did, it usually led to thrashing and screaming. Giles awoke to find Xander moaning and tossing. It was obvious he was dreaming and when he called out, "No!", Giles moved closer to enfold him in a hug.  
   
"Its okay, Xander, it was a dream, nothing but a dream, you're safe."   
   
Xander slowly came awake, the last vestiges of the nightmare disappearing as he felt the warm arms around him. He wrapped his own arms around Giles and laid his head on the broad chest. When he'd calmed down he looked up at Giles. Green eyes met brown. The room was silent as the rush of emotions filled them both. Uneasily they released one another and said good night again. Both were hyper aware of the other, aware of what could have happened and yet somehow regretful that it hadn't.  
   
Buffy and Willow were cuddled up together, watching some slasher movie and eating popcorn. As the bad guy popped up behind the heroine, both girls jumped before giggling and smiling at each other.  
   
"Y'know, I would have though that after all those years living on the Hellmouth, we couldn't be scared by something as stupid and predictable as this," Willow commented.  
   
"Yeah, I guess so, but its fun sometimes to pretend all that stuff is just pretend," Buffy argued.  
   
Another burst of violence and they snuggled closer to each other. They didn't really think about it but both of them were contemplating that night and the kiss.  
   
Buffy could feel Willow's warmth and tried to snuggle close without making it look like she was. Kissing Willow had been an eye-opening experience. If Giles and Xander hadn't been there, how far would they have gone? Could she have sex with another woman? She caught herself before she jumped away from Will. Where did that come from? But would it be so bad? This was her best friend, someone she could trust, would it be so bad to sleep with her?  
   
Willow was also thinking about the kiss. It had been like fire and she almost got burnt. But she wanted to touch that fire again. She had a small corner of her heart tucked away for her love for Buffy. At the next scream from the TV, Buffy's hand clutched hers.  
   
They ignored the screen and glanced at one another. The movie was forgotten as hands touched and caressed. Lips met, tentatively until another scream broke the two apart. Buffy turned off the TV and glanced shyly at Willow.  
   
"Good night then."  
   
"Night, Buffy," she replied as the light went off.


	2. Chapter 2

They all met up the next morning, quiet and shy around each other. Will and Buff decided to drag Xander out shopping. Giles was going to use the hotel's tailor. They all agreed to meet again for lunch. Giles was looking forward to time alone in his room. But before he could leave the dining hall, he felt a tug on his arm. He turned to see Buffy.  
   
"C'mon Watcher-mine, I'll not have you wasting a perfectly good day inside. You'll join us now, not later and no buts either," she commanded, pointing a finger at him.  
   
He grumbled under his breath, but was pulled along by Buffy. He barely recalled the neon monstrosities they'd encountered as they arrived in town and was in no hurry to explore, but if Buffy had any say, he was sure to encounter all the tourist attractions whether he wanted to or not. The daylight did nothing to lessen the tackiness of the Strip, but at least he didn't have to deal with the neon.  
   
Buffy and Willow had done some research on all the touristy type things they could do in Vegas. They were museums and shows and other assorted fun stuff. No one cared to see Hoover Dam and leaving the city was expensive. But there was plenty of entertainment to be had within its limits so they didn't mind. First on the agenda was Elvis-A-Rama, a place Willow insisted on seeing.  
   
"C'mon, it's the King! How can you say no to the King?"  
   
They all rolled their eyes, but went along. Oohhing and aahhhing over small trinkets that had no real significance to any but the truest Elvis fan.  
   
"Really, who cares about Elvis Presley's social security card," Giles whined.  
   
"Ah, c'mon, be a good sport. Will loves it though."  
   
She really was eeping and jumping around making Xander take pictures of her next to everything.   
   
Next on the list was the Liberace Museum, because Buffy had read a trip to Vegas was not complete without it. When they walked in they were almost blinded by the overwhelming number of bejeweled items. There didn't seem to be single thing that hadn't been touched by at least one rhinestone. The piano in the entrance was covered everywhere except the keys. The costumes had rhinestones, the jewelry had rhinestones, and the rhinestones had rhinestones.  
   
"Dear Lord, that's bright. He should have been arrested for nearly blinding his audience," Giles surmised as he blinked, trying to see.  
   
"No, he should have been arrested for overuse of a Bedazzler," quipped Buffy.  
   
They left the place quickly and ventured further down the strip. They passed numerous churches, many of which were equipped with drive-thrus.  
   
"It all seems so easy, just in, out and you're married. Easy convenience for a life-long commitment. And if you decide hours later you're not in love, not to worry there's a drive thru divorce court next door," Giles commented.  
   
"Um, Giles, why do you think we came here? No blood tests, no waiting period," Buffy pointed out.  
"Um, yes, it slipped my mind," he replied, embarrassed.  
   
 Willow tried to convince them all to get married by an Elvis impersonator, but she was soundly outvoted.   
   
Eventually they reached the city's best comic book store, Alternate Reality Comics, and a used book store, Albion Books. Giles and Xander were both nearly overcome with desire. Willow and Buffy looked at each other, grabbed their man and shouted, "NO!"  
   
"But, Will, Superman, Spiderman, all in one spot."  
   
"You can get them as cheaply from that store on the net. "  
   
"Buffy, there could be a book we might need to defeat some demon or apocalypse."  
   
"We can send one of the American Watchers to scout it out. We did not come to Vegas to shop for books!"  
   
Reluctantly they were pulled away so the women could venture to find the boutiques and make note of where to find dresses. They found a small reasonably priced shop for men and proceeded to find a tux for Xand. He was measured and prodded and told to come by tomorrow for a fitting. By the time they were done, it was almost time for dinner. They made their way back to the hotel.  
   
Dinner was a quiet affair in one of the hotels many restaurants. They had all agreed it was time to experience the casino. They weren't going to gamble too much. One hundred dollars each was their limit. If they lost it all, no more. The clangs and whistles and lights mixed with the steady hum of conversation. Waitresses in skimpy outfits wandered with trays of drinks.  
   
Giles really wanted to be upstairs, reading, but he'd promised Buffy he'd try this. All of them were excited but he could sense a hint of magic coming from Willow. He pulled her aside and whispered in her ear.  
   
"I wouldn't try it. Not only do they have the best electronic spy equipment to catch cheaters, each casino has several beings who can detect magical influences on the game. I do believe the Council has trained many of them."  
   
Willow pouted but nodded. Buffy and Xander wandered off to try blackjack. Willow stuck with nickel slots. Giles decided to try his hand at poker. He'd been a fair player in his university years.  
   
Xander looked at his cards: six showing, nine down. Dealer showed a two. "Hit me," he said. The dealer turned over his card. A king. Busted. He nodded to the nearby waitress who came over. "I want a Sex on the Beach."  
   
"Are you sure you want to be drinking and gambling Xand?" Buffy asked. She nodded for a card. Twenty-one. She raked in her chips and gave Xander a smug smile.  
   
"I can hold my liquor, Buff, unlike some people I know," he teased.  
   
Buffy ignored the jibe and continued to play. Two hours and six Beaches later, Xander had lost all his money and was teetering on the edge of his seat. Buffy rushed to hold him up. He wasn't completely wasted, but certainly was not holding his liquor well. She looked around, hoping she wouldn't have to yell for Willow or Giles. Luckily Giles had stopped playing after winning quite handily and had wandered over to see how the others were faring.   
   
"Giles, oh thank God! Xander's had a little too much to drink and I don't think I won enough to pay his tab," Buffy said.  
   
"Its okay love, I'll take care of it."  
   
He paid the bill with his winnings and started to pull the young man off the casino floor.  
   
"Giles, I am not drunk, just a little tipsy," Xander slurred as he weaved to and fro.  
   
"Hey! Is Xander okay?" Willow asked, coming towards them holding two buckets full of coins.  
   
"He'll be fine, just a bit too much to drink. I'll get him to bed and we'll see you in the morning," Giles assured her.  
   
Willow nodded and watched them head for the elevators. Giles leaned Xander against the wall once they got to their door and fished the keycard out of his pocket. Once inside, he led Xander to the bathroom, ready to undress him and get him into bed. Stripping Xander down to his briefs, Giles settled him on the bed, before seeing to himself. He was surprisingly tired after the long day they'd had.  
   
Leaving on his t-shirt and boxers he climbed into the bed next to Xander. Thinking the young man asleep he turned off the light. Xander turned to face Giles, thank him for looking after him. As he did, his hands brushed over Giles' chest. Sparks of electricity passed between them, Giles wanted to say something, but couldn't. Before either of them could think, Xander reached up and kissed Giles. Giles didn't react, but when Xander pulled back, he voiced concern.  
   
"Xander, are you sure, you've been drinking…."  
   
"Giles, please," he responded, kissing him again.   
   
His lips were soft, not as soft as any of the women he'd kissed, but still soft. He moved one of his hands to Giles' face, cupping his cheek and moving them deeper into the kiss. Giles responded by pulling him closer, angling his head, using his tongue to coax Xander's lips apart.  
   
Xander opened for him as he swept his tongue in, tasting and exploring. He felt Xander's hands at his back, running to the edge of the shirt, then under it. He pulled back and quickly took it off before plundering that mouth again. He explored Xander's body, only now realizing he'd come to bed shirtless. He stroked and teased at nipples, causing him to groan.  
   
Giles could really kiss. This was a heady feeling. But he didn't want to stop. He ran his hands all over Giles's back, feeling the scars, knowing who'd put them there, knowing he'd helped put a stop to them. He felt the waistband of the boxers and boldly dipped one hand in. Giles was big and hard. But Xander didn't shy away as he stroked, causing him to moan.  
   
Giles pushed Xander onto the bed, his mouth moving over the solidly built body. He licked and nibbled, traveling over taut stomach muscles. He traveled lower, pulling off briefs and revealing Xander's hard straining cock. He tasted, making Xander arch his hips, urging Giles to take him all in. Instead he flipped the boy over, applying kisses to the broad back before him.  
   
Xander wanted Giles to taste him, wanted to know how a man's mouth felt on his cock. But he was left frustrated as Giles turned him over. Then he felt a pillow being pushed under his stomach and he wondered what Giles was doing. He heard the drawer of the nightstand open, the pop of a flip top lid being opened. Then he felt Giles' fingers gently probing around his opening. He moaned and relaxed, allowing the penetration.  
   
Giles marveled at Xander's willingness and thrust his finger in and out slowly. Hips started moving in rhythm with Giles and he pushed a second finger in, opening him up. He wanted to make this enjoyable, knowing it was Xander's first time. Then he slowly added a third, pumping the fingers faster, but stopping as he heard Xander plead for release.  
   
Xander heard the familiar crinkle of foil and felt Giles press gently against him. He pushed upwards, feeling himself open for Giles. It was strange, but felt so good and with every push he felt himself get harder. When Giles finally stopped, Xander felt him lean over and place a kiss on his shoulder. He whispered something and Xander just nodded. He felt Giles slowly pull out and then push back in. Over and over, the strong hands anchoring themselves on his hips. Then he hit a spot and Xander let out a load moan.  
   
Giles hit Xander's prostate and heard him cry out. He kept that angle, feeling the boy tighten around him. He moved faster and faster, reaching around to take Xander's cock in his hand. As they moved together, Giles no longer held back, and he felt Xander spurt over his hand, his muscles clenching harder. Giles went over with one more thrust.  
   
Xander cried out as he came and then felt Giles thrust into him one last time before they both collapsed. It was a few moments before he felt Giles pull out slowly, making him feel empty. He heard him get out of bed to dispose of the condom before returning and spooning up behind him. They said nothing, just relaxed and soon drifted off to sleep.  
   
"You think he'll be okay?" Willow asked Buffy for the umpteenth time when they got to their room.  
   
"Yes, Will, Giles will take care of him."  
   
"Okay, if you're sure."  
   
"I'm sure. Now let's get ready for bed."  
   
They each took a shower and changed, climbing under the covers. Buffy turned out the light and turned to her friend.  
   
"Goodnight, Will."  
   
"Are you sure Xander will be okay, cause I've never seen him drunk before and with his family history, I worry and with the looks they were giving each other Xander might do something foolish and…"  
   
Buffy did the only thing she knew how to stop a full on Willow babble. She kissed her. Will responded, the kiss becoming more passionate and there were no men to stop then this time. Buffy flowed with Willow, allowing her to take the lead. She moved from her lips to her neck, suckling on the marks left behind by the vampires she had faced.   
   
Willow tugged at Buffy's shirt, lifting it off. Her friend was beautiful, golden and thin, with perky breasts. So different from Tara who had been creamy pale with a lush full bosom. Willow's mouth found Buffy's breast and latched onto a nipple. Buffy tasted like honey and she writhed under Willow's mouth. Even though making love with Xander was good, this was like coming home, a familiar feeling she didn't want to let go of.  
   
Buffy was also comparing the differences between the sexes. Giles was a little rougher, while Willow was tender, reverent. She spent more time coaxing sensations from her just by suckling. She wanted to make Willow feel what she was feeling, but was unsure of how to go about it. But first things first, removal of clothes.  
   
Willow was taken aback when Buffy pushed her off and started to tug at her pajamas. So the Slayer wanted to play too? Ok, show her that this is good, not bad, just different. Buffy reached out to fondle Willow's breast and she put her hand on top of Buffy's guiding her, showing her the right pressure. She murmured words of encouragement, arching into the touch. Then she moved her hand to bring Buffy's head down.  
   
Buffy responded by echoing what Willow had done earlier. She licked at the small nipples in front of her, caressing them into hard buds. Willow responded with moans of approval. This wasn't so hard to do and Buffy wondered why she hadn't thought of trying it before. Lord knows there had been rumors a plenty about her and Willow in high school.  
   
Willow took over again, pushing Buffy down onto the mattress. She wanted to taste her, bring her to orgasm. The redhead kissed her way down Buffy's body, covering every inch of it with her mouth. When she got to the soft curls, she stopped, seeing if Buffy would object. When there was nothing, she continued, using her fingers to open up the hidden folds before her.  
   
Buffy let her friend continue and gasped when she felt Willow's tongue lick at her. Oh, that was good. No one, not even Giles had done this before. Willow's tongue was hot and rough and she alternated between licking and sucking at Buffy's clit. Buffy clutched at the sheets, wanting to close her legs, but the pleasure was too much and she went over.  
   
Willow licked and sucked and finally took Buffy's clit in her mouth, bringing the blond to orgasm. She tasted wonderful, tangy and sweet. She moved back up to kiss her, letting her recover. Buffy looked at her words not enough to express what she was feeling. Instead she just laid Willow back and prepared to do the same.  
   
Willow opened her legs, encouraging her friend to continue. She wondered if she should give instruction when she felt the tongue tentatively lick at her. She arched her hips up, begging for more. Buffy gave a few more tentative licks, hitting her clit and causing her to moan.  
   
Buffy was a little concerned at first. She wasn't sure how to go about doing this. But after a few licks, she discovered it wasn't that bad and grew more confident. She acted on instinct and listened to Willow, guided by her reactions as to what she liked. She continued and followed her friends lead, sucking on Willow's clit to bring her to the peak.  
   
After she moved back up and lay there next to her friend. They said nothing, just holding onto one another and snuggling close. Soon they were both asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Xander awoke to find himself sprawled across the bed, Giles nowhere in sight. He could still feel the effects of what happened last night, physically and emotionally. He moved and the dull ache that was his hangover made itself known.. He moaned and vowed never to drink again, something he would most likely forget.  
   
Crawling out of bed, he headed for the shower. The room smelled of Giles' cologne, he didn't know the name of it, but it always reminded Xander of him. He wondered if the older man had regrets about what happened. He certainly didn't, in fact his feelings were even greater than before. He loved Willow with all his heart, but he wondered if he could love Giles too. There was room for all. But he would not tell Willow; he hated the idea of keeping secrets from her, but it was probably for the best. Tonight he would sleep in one of the chairs in the living area. No more chances on being tempted again just by being close to Giles.  
   
Xander showered and felt better, even more so after making coffee and drinking half the pot. He had a fitting for the tux in an hour, but after that the day was his, no plans except for dinner with the gang, an occasion that was bound to be awkward, but he'd deal.  
   
After the fitting he headed out to the comic store they'd seen yesterday. He'd left all his money in the room safe, credit cards too, so wouldn't be tempted to buy anything. He'd just look and drool. It took all his strength not to faint as he walked in and gaped. Shelf upon shelf filled with comics of every shape, size and color. He could spend a lot of money here.   
   
Having spent several hours browsing, drooling talking with other customers and debating Batman versus Superman with the owner, he felt the familiar pangs of hunger. So he left to enjoy more of the hotels all you can eat buffet. As he entered the dining room, who should he run into but Buffy.  
   
Buffy had woken up to an empty bed, the pillow next to her smelling of Willow. She blushed a little at the memory of what happened but was not ashamed it had. They loved each other, yes as friends, but if they couldn't share this, what would they do? She loved Giles and wanted to be with him always, but why not let Willow and Xander join them, they could all be happy together. She showered, changed and drank coffee with way too much sugar in it. She'd planned on visiting a few of the boutiques they'd spotted yesterday. She had her eye on a couple of dresses and was not above using bargaining tactics learnt from Cordelia.  
In the second shop she found the perfect one. It was cream colored, strapless with a scoop neckline. Perfect for showing off her 'assets' so to speak. And it had been marked down. After some spirited haggling, she got it for even less and the shoes to match. She'd have to tell Will about this place, if they ran into each other. Her stomach growled reminding her it was time for lunch. She headed back to the hotel with her loot. As she found herself in the dining hall, she ran into Xander.  
   
"Xand! Afternoon. What have you been up to?"  
   
"Just mentally spending thousands of dollars."  
   
Buffy looked confused.  
   
"I was browsing the comic store. I see you found something, dress perhaps?"  
   
"With matching shoes. Let's sit together. How's the head?"  
   
"Better, um Giles took care of me."  
   
Buffy could sense there was something more to that statement but let it be. They gathered food, Xander twice as much as her, and sat down next to each other. As she watched him eat, she wondered where he put it all. When they finished they just sat there, enjoying each other's company.  
   
"So, are you ever gonna drink like that again?" Buffy chided.  
   
"Not anytime soon, cause well the effects were weird, Giles and I...."  
   
"You and Giles what? Xander, what happened? You can tell me. I'll hurt him if he did anything to you."  
   
"No, nothing like that Buff. It's just…GilesandIhadsex," the last part came out as one word.  
   
Buffy wanted to feel shocked, but somehow wasn't. Not after Willow had pointed out the awkwardness and looks between them.  
   
"Oh. Well, if it helps, I had sex with Will."  
   
Xander immediately had the image in his head of the two of them and desire flooded through him.  
   
"So you don't think he took advantage of me? You don't hate us?"  
   
"No, you weren't *that* drunk, Xander. You could have said no. And Will pointed out that you two were kind of looking and stuff that night. I know Giles has slept with guys before. Remember Eyghon? I read about the rituals, lots of sex involved and there was only one woman in that group."  
   
Xander sighed in relief. "I guess it's cool that you and Will, well I remember how into the kiss you were. Thanks, Buff."  
   
He leaned in to kiss her cheek but she moved her head and he landed on her lips instead. She returned it without thinking. It had all of the passion of their first kiss, back in England. But this time, Giles wasn't there to interrupt. Xander almost pulled her off the chair and into his lap, but a sliver of rational thought reminded him they were in the middle of the dining hall.  
   
"Buffy, public, very public place," he said, breaking off the kiss.  
   
"My room, Will's gone and I have our key."  
   
Xander just nodded as he got up to help her with her packages. They made their way to the elevator. They were the only ones in the car and used the trip to continue kissing. Buffy was glad the room was close as she swiped her card and they stumbled into the room. Moving quickly towards the bed, they shed clothes along the way. By the time they got there, Buffy was naked and Xander was wearing only briefs. He gazed at her body, memorizing every inch.  
   
Buffy played her fingers over his chest, traced the scar left there. She sat down and lay back on the bed; he crawled up to kiss her, his erection pressed against her thigh. She wiggled making him groan. He'd wanted to savor this moment, but his libido was quickly taking over. He played his hands over her center, slipped a finger inside. She was hot and wet and groaned as he moved it inside her. She wanted him, here, now. She fumbled for the nightstand she tried to open the drawer.   
   
Xander followed her lead and pulled out the condoms. Quickly he shed his briefs, rolled on one and nudged her thighs open. He pushed in slowly and could feel her open for him. He was wider and longer and oh god it was wonderful. Then he was in and he kissed her before he started to move slowly, drawing out every stroke. She arched her hips, moving with him. It's everything he'd dreamt of since he first met her. He has her and it doesn't feel like betrayal, it felt right.  
   
The desire built up and he moved faster. She wrapped her legs around him, pulled him closer. He thrusts and she moves up to meet him. He puts a hand under her, changing the angle. She could feel the orgasm building and whispered a plea for more and he answered, with a twist of his hips just so, sending her over the edge. When she fell, he lost all control and thrusting once more, went with her.   
   
When they return to the world, he realized he was heavy and moved quietly, there are no words for what happened here. She gave a small mewl of disappointment as he slipped out and disposed of the condom. He returned and they lay there, saying nothing. They both feel a little guilt, but not much. They knew instinctively this will be kept between them, but there is no regret and they fall into slumber.  
   
Giles awoke early, spooned against Xander. He knew that he hadn't taken advantage, but somehow it wasn't enough. He disentangled himself, careful not to wake the young man. He got showered and dressed quickly, splashing on his cologne. Buffy had said this scent was her favorite; it reminded her of high school and him in tweed. He wandered down for breakfast, the tea doing nothing to soothe his guilt. What had happened was special but not something to be talked about. He would use the cool British reserve he'd relied on so often to make it through the day and be able to face Buffy should he run into her. He loved her with all his heart, but wondered if there was room for Xander as well, perhaps Willow even. How could he address this issue with all of them without revealing his betrayal?  
   
After eating, he made his way to the bookstore Buffy had stopped him from going into yesterday. The smell of old books hit him as he walked in and he was reminded of the speech he had given Jenny regarding knowledge. This was that exact smell, musty and familiar. As head of the council, he had discretionary funds at his disposal. Scanning the shelves, he knew this was a time to put that money to good use. He spent the morning browsing, having an enjoyable conversation with the shopkeeper and he bought several books that would be shipped to the Council right away. He decided to have lunch at a little café near the hotel. He'd only just sat down when he spied Willow.  
   
Will had been awake before Buffy. She'd enjoyed their night together and wondered if Buffy might be persuaded to do it again sometime. After having four lovers, two of each sex, she decided that labels didn't matter, love did. And she had room in her heart for both Xander and Buffy. She wondered a little where that left Giles, but pushed that aside as she went in search of a dress.  
   
Walking into one of the smaller shops she pushed past lots of them that weren't right. There were several pretty ones in green, but that reminded her too much of Homecoming and the fluke. Then as she got to the very back of the store, there it was. A perfect shade of cream to complement her skin and hair. It had full sleeves and a modest neckline; it would show just enough cleavage. She bought it without thinking about the price. Another shop produced the perfect shoes to go with the dress. It was then she realized it was time for lunch. She'd spotted a café not far from the hotel and went there. She was surprised to see Giles. He waved for her to join him.  
   
"It looks like you've been successful," he commented, pointing to her bags.  
   
"Yeah it's beautiful, the dress of my dreams. Is Xander okay? I was worried about him."  
   
"Oh, he's fine; nothing a lot of coffee won't cure."  
   
Willow noticed how overeager Giles sounded, how quickly he'd answered.  
   
"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be more careful the next time he wants alcohol, maybe he'll stick to beer."  
   
"Indeed, especially if having cocktails produces that result." He'd said too much.  
   
"Giles….what happened? Did Xander get hurt? I may not be evil anymore, but I do have powerful magic."  
   
"Dear Lord, it wasn't anything, really. Um, I mean, it's er...rather embarrassing actually and I'm not entirely sure…."  
   
"Spit it out, Giles."  
   
"I had sex with Xander."  
   
"Oh."  
   
"Yes, well he did kiss me first."  
   
"Oh, well then, I mean, I did see the looks you were giving each other so….and if he did start it. And well I kinda sorta might have had sex with Buffy."  
   
Giles nearly sprayed his tea all over the table. He didn't know what to say, although the images playing in his head were quite vivid. He remembered Willow's kiss, the taste of magic on her. She wielded a tremendous amount of power now; he wondered how it might affect sex, especially with another magical person such as himself. Before he could think about it, he was leaning over and kissing her.  
   
She was a little abashed that she'd confessed to sex with Buffy. And the thought of Giles and Xander together made her wet. Then she saw Giles with an equally excited expression and wondered what he would say next. But there was no conversation, just lips upon lips.  
   
They could taste the magic. Willow's was sparkling, bubbly like the finest champagne; Giles' was seasoned and rich like brandy. The passion between them soon rose and Giles broke away before the power overwhelmed them both.  
   
"Shall we continue this in my room? Xander is likely gone for the day and I have the key."  
   
Willow just nodded as he picked up her bags and they walked quickly to the hotel. They were quiet, impatiently waiting until they were completely alone to act on the impulses raging within them. They were barely through the door when they attacked one another. Clothes came off quickly, tossed to the side and forgotten. There was no time for drawn out foreplay, the passion was too strong. Giles marveled at Willow's paleness; her hair a dark contrast against the porcelain of her skin. Willow gazed at the wonder of Giles' body; still muscular and yet retaining the scars of battle.  
   
He caressed her body, finding the places that caused her to moan for more. She fondled him, making him harder, pulsing in her hand. His libido wanted him to take her, here, now, but the condoms were in the bedroom. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, setting her down before reaching for the nightstand.  
   
Magic mixed with passion as she let him control the situation. She'd been afraid to let it loose, but with Giles she knew it was different. He worshipped her body with his hands; she memorized his shape with her fingers. She could feel his desire pressing against her thigh, and she moved, encouraging him.  
   
He rolled on a condom and settled between her legs, pushing into her slowly. She was tight and wet and with their magic intermingling he wondered how long he could hold out. Slowly she arched into him, with a loose reign on the power within her. She'd never thought she'd be doing this, but couldn't find it within herself to stop.  
   
Giles was different from Xander, but he moved in ways that are drove her wild. Must be the years of experience or it could be the orgy participation or oh God that was good. She wrapped her legs around his broad torso, urged him to do that again. He found himself close when she did that. Willow wasn't Buffy who could take anything, so he held back a little.   
   
The magic pulsed through him, so different from that night. This is more personal, more intimate. He tried so hard to concentrate on giving her pleasure that he lost control over his magic and it pushed them both over the edge. She felt the change occur, she'd felt it before. Her hair turns white but it doesn't matter. She clung to Giles. She rode the magic and the pleasure and spun wildly. As she tumbled down and he moved away, the control returned and she felt the power fade away.  
   
Now is not the time to ask him about hair color and magic. They just lay there, spent and speechless. Both know that this will never leave the room. Each feels the pangs of guilt, but just a little. This felt right and neither holds regrets. Giles slipped away to dispose of the condom, but returned and held Willow close as they fell to sleep.  
   
Because the hotel has two elevators, Xander and Willow don't run into each other as they returned to their respective rooms. When they talked to Giles and Buffy, the conversation stayed to that of shopping and ordinary stuff. If there seemed to be an elephant in the room, no one would discuss it. They all love the person they are engaged to, but find themselves loving the others as well. Is there a compromise to be had?  
   
Nighttime rituals were stiff and awkward. Buffy and Willow stayed as close to their sides of the bed as humanly possible without falling off. Xander managed to curl up in one of the chairs and Giles said nothing. By morning, instead of happiness there was an overwhelming sense of burden.  
   
The men do their best stoic impressions, Giles gave it that unique British twist. Today is their wedding day, although you would have thought it a funeral they were attending, with the somber expressions they wore. Arriving at the chapel they waited nervously to hear that the women had arrived. Buffy and Willow were firmly entrenched in denial, happy smiles fixed on their faces. There was genuine joy over dresses and happily ever after, the cab ride to the chapel was silent.  
   
But somehow the magic of this day overcame it all. When they walked down the aisle, the grooms were awed, speechless at the beauty of the women who were about to become their wives. The brides were tongue tied at the handsomeness of the men who were about to be their husbands. They responded in all the right places to the ministers words, lost in the occasion. When told to kiss their brides, Giles and Xander did with unequalled enthusiasm.   
   
Upon returning to the hotel, the manager surprised them with a gift. They'd been upgraded to the Presidential suite, free of charge. It didn't take long to move their things and find the bucket of champagne, compliments of the management. After popping it open, toasting their new lives and taking a sip, they all fell silent. It fell to Xander to break the ice.  
   
"Ok, I'm calling it. Elephant in the room. Who wants to spill?"  
   
They all glanced at one another before blurting it out all at once.  
   
"I had sex with Giles."  
   
"Buffy and I slept together."  
   
"I took advantage of Willow."  
   
"I totally did Xander."  
   
Another silence as the relief washed over them all. It seemed that Fate had bigger plans for them.  
   
"So, now what? This is way bigger than us just being two married couples," Buffy asked.  
   
"It feels like we should all be married to each other," Xander said.  
   
"Oh! There's an ancient ceremony, bind a group together very much like a marriage."  
   
"We could do it now, if you like," Giles commented. "All it requires are words and a drop of blood."  
   
"There's always an ancient ceremony, and are they any that *don't* require blood?" Buffy asked as they gathered round each other.  
   
Willow quickly wrote out the words as Giles found a small knife and a cup for the blood. When they were ready, he nodded for them to begin. They chanted the words and each placed a drop of blood in the cup. The ancient power they called forth mixed with the blood and flowed through them, filled them with the love and the bond they all shared. When it was over, the sexual energy left was high. Soon hands fumbled for zippers; clothes are pulled off and tossed aside. A quick rummaging through bags produced protection and lubricant. Once again hands and lips were everywhere.  
   
They took a moment to figure out the logistics of a foursome, they decided to have Buffy on the floor, her being the Slayer and all. Willow helped roll condoms onto Giles and Xander, and kissed them both before she lowered herself to Buffy's mouth. Xander entered Buffy and held himself still as Giles entered him. The tension was palpable as they all started moving, establishing a quick rhythm.  More hands everywhere; stroking, caressing, pushing and pulling as they brought each other to the edge and over, crying out names and tumbling in a heap.   
   
When they finally catch their breaths, Buffy broke the silence.  
   
"So, if we're married to each other, what do we use for a last name? Cause Summers Rosenberg Harris Giles is a mouthful."  
   
Laughing they all hold onto one another, secure in their love and the bond only they share.


End file.
